Romantic Rhapsody
by artemisgirl
Summary: One drabble for every letter of the alphabet, pairing Kahoko with Hihara, Ryotaro, Len, and Yunoki, as well as with a few surprise characters thrown in. Because Kahoko is too awesome to just have one boy.
1. Abstract

**A/N: **So! La Corda drabbles, to help me master the characters before I write full fanfics with them. Woot. Let's say we'll do a drabble a day or every other day until every letter of the alphabet is done?**  
**

Please, review! Or else I'm likely to forget to update this. ;

**Abstract**

"Play you something?"

"Yes!" Kahoko nodded emphatically. "Just play whatever comes to mind."

Kazuki blinked. "Ne, Kaho-chan... I don't know how to write music..."

"That's not what I mean!" she said, her eyes catching his.

"...hnn?"

Kahoko ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Hihara-senpai always plays so freely when he's happy," she said, her cheeks tinged. "I just wanted to hear you play something abstract, something straight from your heart."

Kazuki felt his face heating up as he clutched his trumpet tightly, and Kahoko looked up at him earnestly, almost worried.

"Is that okay?" she asked, biting her lip. "Should I not have-"

"No!" he said quickly. "Nonononono! It's fine!"

He scratched his head sheepishly and Kahoko colored. He laughed.

"Something abstract, mm?" he mused, casting his eyes around, looking into the sky. "Okay..."

His eyes fell on the violinist, sitting quietly, excitement in her eyes, and he felt some wordless feeling click into place.

His cheeks tinging with color, Kazuki smiled slightly, raised his trumpet to his lips, and blew.


	2. Big

**Big**

Ryotaro had never minded being big. His tall stature helped him to stay fit and excel at soccer, while his wide shoulders ensured that no one would mess with him for fear of losing a fight. Girls liked tall, fit guys anyway, and the other boys looked up to him too.

But then he saw Kahoko walking with Hihara, only a few inches apart in size, laughing together, their bodies complimenting each other quietly.

It was outrageous and ridiculous, yes, but just for a moment...

Ryotaro wished he were small.


	3. Complicated

**Complicated**

Girls were such simple creatures, Len thought scathingly. Cooing over this or that, chatting about boys and make-up, all from well to-do families that appreciated the culture of music, all the girls were the same: dull, uninteresting, and simple.

But then Kahoko had come along.

Leaving Len at a loss for words.

A flustered Gen-Ed student not yet disillusioned by reality, Kahoko was driven solely by her love of the violin and her happiness with life. She was a genius, picking up the instrument as fast as she did, and she was interesting; being a member of the Gen-Ed school, she had to excel in all things instead of only one. And then she had a secret, one that silently isolated her from all the others, making her different, making her tragic and complex and new.

It was ridiculous, of course, for Len Tsukimori to be so focused on a mere girl. Absurd, really; he had no need for them.

But...

Len glanced out at the girl from his hiding place, watching as she silently stared at her violin, almost on the verge of tears, before picking it up to play.

She was complicated.

And that was enough to hold his interest for now.


	4. Difference

**Difference**

Azuma Yunoki had an odd fascination with numbers.

He didn't exactly like numbers; useless things for statistics and costs, really. But math with _people..._

That was interesting.

Shimizu-kun minus his sleep. Hihara with half his energy. Amou-san with a saxophone. Tsukimori with a twin. Azuma added, subtracted, multiplied and divided everyone, summing two together, multiplying others, dividing some apart. He, of course, never factored himself into his equations; he was too unique of a number, not worth his bother to do complex math with people such as them.

Hino, however, was a strange number as; a prime one, maybe. Two, perhaps. She factored many, reducing them when you took her from them, adding all the more if you put her back. Like an exponent almost, changing everything in huge amounts simply by being around.

He watched her as he did his math. And though he was tempted, Azuma refused to put himself into her equations. For if he took the difference, subtracted her from him...

Azuma knew he'd have nothing left.


	5. Emergency

**Emergency**

_Kahoko Hino. 16. Found dead in her room, hanging from violin strings tied to her fan, thin wire cutting into her neck._

_"We never knew she was so unhappy as to go this far..." one of Hino's teachers, Hiroto Kanazama, told reporters. "I mean, we all knew she had some kind of terrible secret that was keeping her isolating, keeping her alone, but..."_

_"Good riddance," Len Tsukimori, a classmate of Hino's, declared. "She and her odd violin were messing the whole concours up. At least not everything'll be normal once more."_

_Others felt more sympathetic._

_"I- I wish," Shoko Fuyuumi, an acquaintance of Hino, said, tears staining her eyes, "I wish I had just asked more- showed her someone cared about her- just tried to understand-"_

Kazuki Hihara abruptly woke up.

Leaping out of bed and running down the rode, Kazuki's mind was gone, uncaring of the time of night, only caring about making sure of one thing. He skidded to a stop in front of a small, familiar house, and banged loudly on the door.

"Kahoko! Kaho-chan!! It's an emergency!! KAHO-CHAN!!"

"...?"

A sleepy girl clad in pajamas opened the door, yawning, only to have an impassioned Kazuki throw himself onto her, promptly enveloping her in his arms.

"Ah!! ...Hihara-senpai?"

"You- you were dead-!" His voice was upset, urgent, as he buried his face in her hair. "You- you killed yourself! I couldn't do anything-"

"...Hihara?"

"Kahoko... Kaho-chan..." Kazuki's voice was soft, broken, wavering, and he could feel himself shaking against her. Her arms slowly came up around him, holding him, and one hand gently brushed his hair back from his face.

"Hihara... I won't ever leave you guys like that. I promise."

And for some reason, Kazuki felt himself start to cry.


	6. Fear

**Fear**

He'd known it was a legitimate fear. It wasn't that Ryotaro was a weak person, but he'd known his limits, especially where _she_ was concerned, and he feared what would happen when he went past them.

Kahoko coming to school, laughing with her friends. Kahoko wearing that _dress_, her feet bare, her legs going on forever as she played his Chopin song. Kahoko smiling at him, Kahoko brushing against him in the hall, Kahoko running through his mind. He'd known he wouldn't be able to hold back, he'd known his restraint wouldn't last forever, and he feared it, not knowing what she'd do.

He knew it would happen. He'd known that one day, his restraint would snap, and he'd just push her up against the wall and kiss her, ravaging her mouth for all he was worth.

And of course, it had.

Though...

If the way Kahoko was kissing him back was any indication, pulling him closer, winding her fingers through his hair...

He'd really had nothing to fear.


	7. Going

**Going**

It hadn't been anything, really. They'd been sharing the same practice room, trying out various pieces for a fit for the theme of the next round. Len had gotten frustrated, unable to find what he wanted, and had packed away his violin to leave.

"Done for now?"

"I'm going home," Len confirmed, careful not to hit his case in the doorway on his way out.

"Nn," said Kahoko non-commitally, flipping through a song. Then, "Itterasshai."

It hadn't registered until later.

Itterasshai. Her words had bothered him all night. Itterasshai was 'go and come back', not a simple goodbye. Did she want to see him again? Was that it? Did she enjoy the silent hours in the music room together? Did she want him to go back just to see her?

Len tossed and turned all night, her few simple syllables echoing in his head. Frustrated, in a huff Len decided to go back to the same room the next day to find out just what that was all about.

He got there after school, fully intending on waiting for Kahoko just to tell her off, but when he entered the room, she was already there.

She was trying out some piece on her violin; some quiet, content song. Her lips were curved into a soft smile, her eyes closed, her hair drifting slightly on a slight breeze, enchanting him at the sight.

She stopped at the end of a measure, looking down at her lap to check something, and Len abruptly remembered he had something to say to her.

"Tadaima."

His face flamed instantly; that wasn't but he'd been meaning to say! He was ready to hit himself. After the huge issue he'd made out of this, to mess up at the beginning of talking to her...

But then Kahoko looked up, her eyes sparkling, meeting his, dancing with life, and her small smile took his breath away.

"Okaeri."


	8. Happiness

**Happiness**

"Ah, mou," Kahoko despaired, wringing her hands. "Could they be anymore vague with these themes?"

"Surely this one's not that bad, Kahoko," Azuma teased, watching as she paced around the roof. "Just play something happy."

"That's just the thing, though," she said, ignoring his informality. "Do we play something that sounds happy, or something that makes us feel happy? Do we play a piece that reminds us of a happy time? Or do we play something completely abstract to represent the embodiment of all happiness? I just don't know!"

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble in the end, Kahoko," he said, moving closer, subtly forcing her to the edge of the roof, backing her against the railing. "You're always smiling shamelessly at everyone. Just conjure up the memory of one of those times."

Kahoko glared at him, and he laughed.

"I bet Yunoki-senpai doesn't have anything happy to draw on at all," she retorted, folding her arms stubbornly. "With wearing such a façade all the time, what can truly give you joy?"

Azuma considered a moment. "You're right." He looked down at her, a sly smile crossing his lips. "We'll just have to rectify that then, won't we?"

"Eh-?"

His lips were on hers the next moment, capturing, slow and sensual and suggestive. His tongue flicked out slightly, hinting of so much more, and he nibbled at her lips. One hand cupped her face softly for a moment as he kissed her, fingers running through her hair before he finally pulled away, satisfied.

"Now I do."

Kahoko's mouth was left slightly open, her face flushed, silent and really quite pretty before the meaning of his words clicked into place.

"Oh- you-!!" she raged, her cheeks flaming red. Azuma laughed. "You snake! I can't _believe_ you-"

Azuma smiled to himself, watching as Kahoko stormed about, yelling, enraged, her face flushed prettily, her hair slightly mussed.

This was happiness, here.


	9. Is

**Is**

Shoko Fuyuumi is. Minami Fuyuumi was.

What 'is' interests Shoko. What 'was' does not.

Things that are, a thing that is is something that matters. The past was and affects things that are, but what was was and is not is anymore. The concours is. Her clarinet is. Her mother was, but her father's grief still is. Music is. Music always is.

Yunoki is. Hihara is. Keiichi is. Tsuchura is. Tsukimori is. Kanazama is.

Her loneliness always is.

Kahoko, though, is more than just is. Is implies existing and being, but Kahoko _does._ Kahoko laughs, Kahoko loves, Kahoko teases her and treats her with a smile. Kahoko lives, Kahoko enjoys, Kahoko dances, and Kahoko _thrives._

Kahoko is. Their friendship is. Her beauty is. Her laugh is. The blush she feels when she calls her Shoko-chan is as well, as is the quick beating of her heart when she tosses her hair and gives her a smile.

Kahoko was. Kahoko is.

And for the first time, Shoko cares about what will be.


	10. Jewel

**Jewel**

"You did what??" Kahoko laughed, Kazuki grinning sheepishly beside her. Her eyes danced. "That's too funny. You're a jewel, Hihara-senpai."

Kazuki blinked. "A what?"

"A jewel," Kahoko said, smiling. "You know, a gem. A precious stone found among the rocks?"

"Oh!" Kazuki nodded, and Kahoko smiled as they walked side by side, Kazuki thinking about gems and what Kahoko meant by her remark.

"If Kaho-chan was a jewel, she'd be a diamond," he said absently.

The sudden blush on her cheeks was like rubies to him.


	11. Kitchen

**Kitchen**

"_Why_ am I wearing an apron?"

Tsuchura, you're the only one who knows how to cook," Hihara laughed. "If you want anything edible to eat, you'll have to cook it."

"That still doesn't explain why I have to wear an apron," Ryotaro groused.

Hihara launched into an explanation of the benefits of aprons while Ryotaro rolled out a pizza, Yunoki chuckling quietly at the side. The trumpet player prattled on about how distinguished aprons made chefs look and Ryotaro slammed his hands down, annoyed, fully intending on giving him a piece of his mind just as Kahoko walked in.

"Oh!" she said, quickly stopping. "Am I interrupting something?" Her eyes were alert, questioning, and Ryotaro felt his irritation slowly ebb out of him.

"No," he said, glancing at Hihara. "Do you need anything, Hino-san?"

"Ah, a glass of water, if you don't mind."

Sighing, he went and got a glass, figuring it was easier to get it for her then letting her fish around for the cups. Filling it, he brought it back, only to notice that Kahoko was looking at him oddly.

"Hnn?"

"Oh!" Kahoko flushed slightly. "Nothing! It's just... your apron."

Ryotaro raised an eyebrow, and Kahoko pinkened.

"Wearing such a feminine thing makes Tsuchura-kun look very masculine and very good," she said quickly, blushing. "Thanks for the water!"

She fled, tips of her ears red, and Ryotaro stood there in shook, feeling his own face warming up as Hihara gaped and Yunoki laughed. "Bee in your bonnet, Tsuchura?"

"Shut up," Ryotaro snapped, face flaming.

But he was sure to wear the apron whenever he was in the kitchen for the rest of the week.


	12. Listen

**WARNING:** This drabble, while not qualifying for an **M** rating, is nevertheless **not** for kids. Please mind the **T** rating of this story before reading.

**Listen**

There are only three things Len listens to. The important is one, and rather self-explanatory: if you didn't listen to those or what you needed to, how could you get anywhere?

Music is the second. To play music, you had to listen to it as well, so that too is a given.

"Ah... Len..."

Kahoko is the third.

He kisses her, and his hands ghost over her body, catching every gasp and breath. Moving, he presses warm kisses to her neck, murmuring against her soft flesh, hands slowly caressing, eliciting soft gasps and moans.

"Nnn... ah..."

Her breasts are full, heavy with arousal, and Len plays her, coaxing low, sensual sounds from her body, music to his ears.

"Aah...! Ahh, Len...!"

And Len listens, entranced.


	13. Magic

**Magic**

"Okay. Pick a card."

Azuma raised an eyebrow but selected one.

"Now, look at it- but don't shot it to me!- and remember what it is."

He glanced down, mentally noting the Jack of Spades.

"Now put it back into the desk."

He replaced the card, watching as she bit her lip.

"Okay. Now-"

Kahoko snapped, making a grand gesture with her hands before flipping over the top card with a triumphant flourish. "Is this your card?"

He stared down at the six of hearts.

"No."

"Dang it!" She threw her cards to the ground as he laughed, and she whirled on him, eyes blazing.

"Oh- you-! Shut up! It's not my fault magic is hard!"

"I never said it was, dear Kahoko," he said generously, eyes gleaming. "I was only nothing how dazzling you look when flustered."

She flushed, turning away, and he laughed again.

"This hobby seems rather sudden. Just why are you so eager to do card tricks, Kahoko?"

Kahoko sniffed.

"Magic is so cool," she said, turning to look at him. "There was this street magician yesterday, and he made a dead butterfly come back to life."

"...oh?"

Azuma's eyes darkened, but Kahoko continued on.

"It's so neat, Yunoki-senpai! Magic shows you so many different things! They can cut a lady in half again and make her be okay, and they can make one thing disappear and reappear somewhere else! It's so neat, Yunoki-senpai! I just want to be able to do it too."

"Is that so...?"

His voice was low, almost dark, as if something in her words had touched something they shouldn't have, and he moved behind her, embracing her around the waist, making her stiffen.

"Magic may be amazing, Kahoko..."

He tugged off his scarf and bunched it together loosely in front of her, shifting it about to reveal a cooing dove. Kahoko gasped, moving to touch it in amazement, and he moved quickly, crushing it between his hands at Kahoko's sharp intake of breath, before a stream of red glitter danced slowly to the ground, the dove gone.

"...but it's all just an illusion in the end."


	14. Never

**Never**

"You've _never_ kissed a girl?"

"I- I- I- I- I-" Kazuki's face flamed. "I've never- girls don't- I haven't-" he stammered, face flushing madly.

Kahoko's face was red as well, flustered. "It's no big deal, really- I was just asking- I was only curious-"

"W-Why?" he asked, still embarrassed. "I- I mean- have you...?"

Kahoko blushed brilliantly, shaking her head emphatically in denial. Kazuki stared.

"Kaho-chan... you've... never been kissed?"

"Well, it's not like I've ever had a boyfriend," she said, defensive, her face a bright pink. "And- well- you don't just go around kissing people you don't like- you haven't either, Hihara-senpai, and you're a year ahead of me-"

"Kaho-chan has never been kissed?" The idea seemed to stun him, words registering on deaf ears as Kahoko continued on.

"And it's not like I'll never be kissed, I still have plenty of time-"

"Kaho-chan..."

Kazuki moved in front of her, meeting her eyes, her own looking up at him widely, before he tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

He could feel her breath catch, his heart thudding painfully, wondering if this was a mistake, if this was wrong, before she slowly closed her eyes, kissing him back gently, a soft hand coming to rest on his chest.


	15. Ordinary

**Ordinary**

Life at the Gen Ed school was rather ordinary, Ryotaro mused. You went to classes, you did your work, you turned it in. You could join a sport or a club, or you could just hang out with your friends. You did your homework, you passed your tests, you learned what you needed to know.

The music school, however, was anything but ordinary. If you fell asleep, people just smiled and glossed over the fact. If you told your teacher you'd been too busy practicing to do your homework, it was excused without a second thought. Drama and rivalries ran high, concours and exhibitions sucking up time and adding to stress, undercurrents of arranged marriages, true romances, and set fates humming throughout the school.

He kicked a can moodily. Life was just so _normal_, compared to theirs. There was nothing to separate the days here, nothing special or exciting at all. Life was boring, life was dull, and life was just so damned _ordinary_ at the Gen Ed school that it made him want to _scream._

"Ryotaro-kun-!"

Perhaps, he thought, his face slowly softening into a smile as a familiar red-headed girl ran toward him waving happily, being ordinary didn't really matter.

After all, all you really needed was someone to turn your life from ordinary to extraordinary


	16. Poison

**Poison**

Kahoko Hino is a poison. Len is sure of it.

Poisons kill you, slowly or quickly dragging you into the darkness they provide. Poisons can mess with your mind, inhibiting your neural synapses so they don't fire and your brain doesn't work. Poisons can disrupt your heartbeat, making it fluctuate wildly until it stops. Some poisons sear through your veins, painfully and slowly killing off your cells, and some poisons release endorphins, making you feel almost happy as you're eaten alive.

Len isn't sure if it's possible for one poison can work in all such ways. But if it is, Kahoko Hino is definitely one of those.

She's killing him. Having her around makes his mind stop, toxins coming in through his eyes. Being close to her makes his heart beat wildly, the scent of her hair making it quiver as she dances past. Seeing her cry brings him to a full stop, agony at her distress wracking through him, and her smile makes him flush as she infect him even more.

Kahoko Hino has poisoned him. Len knows he will die if things are left as they are – wasting away, infected, infatuated, unable to acquire a cure.

But while she is the poison, she is also the antidote.

And Len doesn't really want to die.


	17. Quasar

**Quasar**

Azuma Yunoki decides he is a sun; beaming brightly and dazzling to all, yet not allowing anyone too near lest they get burned.

Hihara is a star, Azuma notices, shining and sparkling happily, but too far away and uninfluential to really match the sun.

Tsukimori is the moon, quietly reflecting the brilliant of its parent, quiet and icy to all.

Amou is a black hole. Tsuchura is an asteroid. Shimizu is a dwarf planet. And Kahoko-

Azuma pauses, his eyes darkening.

Kahoko is a quasar.

Quasars resembly stars, Azuma remembers from his astronomy clsas, but they emit unusually bright blue and ultraviolet light from seemingly no source. They also let out radio waves and sporadic radioactivity, affecting those around them in unseen ways.

Azuma glances around at Hihara's despondance, Tsukimori's uncertainty, Tsuchura's thought, Shoko's peaceful smile, and Shimizu's obliviousness.

He sniffs, picks up his flute.

A quasar might affect the others, he knows, stepping forward for his turn to massive applause.

But it will never outshine the sun.


	18. Rancid

**Rancid**

Being a fae, Lili saw more than most beings, seeing their sadness, failures, and flaws. He tried to help out the best he could, but it was so hard when they couldn't see him. How was he supposed to help?

He'd been overjoyed to help the man who'd saved him, and to help that other young man, too. He was helping Kahoko now, too, and he'd never been happier as he taught her the joy of the violin.

Only... he didn't really _help_ her.

He _spoiled _her.

But it was so hard to hold back! She just beamed with her happy smile and he couldn't stop himself from enhancing her violin even more, materializing pretty clothes for her, gifting her with elaborate musical scores...

Lili sighed, the blush on his cheeks still warm from her thanks.

Kahoko would be spoiled _rancid_ by the end of it.

And Lili couldn't help but smile.


	19. Smell

**Smell**

One day, Kazuki realizes that Kahoko smells.

Not in any bad way, he hurriedly adds in his mind. Or with her nose, because that's just sort of obvious, seeing as she has a nose and it hasn't been broken or anything to make it stop working-

He's rambling again, he realizes. Kazuki pauses, thinking hard, and tries again.

Kahoko smells _nice._

He can smell it when she dances by on occasion or when it's raining out. He smells it mostly when Kahoko's very close, though, which isn't nearly as often as he'd like.

Kazuki likes how Kahoko smells. It makes him feel safe and happy and warm inside.

Kazuki goes searching for the smell one day, to find that happy, comforting scent from some other source. He browses through fabric softeners, sniffing, sifting through soaps, smelling, checking shamppos, sampling perfumes, only to come up with naught.

Defeated, Kazuki hangs his head and drags himself back to the school, despondant. He hopes that some practice will help cheer him up, but he's not sure even that will help, now. His feet lag as he slowly climbs the stairs, his mind dully wondering where he left his trumpet last.

"...Hihara-senpai?"

Kazuki turns to see Kahoko hurrying toward him in the courtyard, her eyes concerned. "Hihara-senpai," she says, reaching him, looking up at him with wide, worried eyes. "Is... Is something wrong?"

Kazuki looks at her and bites his lip for a long momne,t before abruptly pulling her into his arms.

"Ah-! Hi-Hihara-senpai..."

Her words fade, and Kazuki can hear the blush in her voice as her arms slowly come up to hold him close. A flicker of something like a smile passes his lips, and he closes his eyes and inhales deeply, finding comfort in her smell, no longer so upset at his scent-search failure.

A flower doesn't smell as pretty after it's picked, Kazuki supposes as he pulls back and gives her a smile. He'll just have to keep coming back for more.


	20. Trade

Trade

"Ah! Tsuchiura-kun! I'm sorry, I'll go-"

"Relax, Hino," Ryotaro said, reaching out and catching her arm. "It's only me."

"Ah, I know, but you were in the practice room-"

"I'm on my way out," he said, blinking. He lookde down, concerned, at a frazzled Kahoko. "Hino-san... are you alright?"

"I- I'm fine." She moved around him to get into the practice room, sitting down heavily inside. "I'm just... stressed."

Ryotaro watched her before closing the door, moving to sit beside her on the piano bench. "Stressed?" he asked.

"Tsukimori's so _good_," Kahoko sighed. "And I'm- well- _not_. And with the next selection in two weeks, I've been practicing like mad, but it's still not good enough, even with staying up all night like Shimizu-kun-"

"You've been staying up all night?" Ryotaro asked, alarmed. "Hino-san, you can't do that to yourself. You'll collapse."

"But I have to-" she argued, fighting her exhausted form. "I need to practice-"

"Then we'll trade," he interrupted. "Here. I'll practice for you, and you can rest for me."

Kahoko blinked and opened her mouth to argue, but Ryotaro played a warning chord on the keys.

"Cloes your eyes," he said firmly. Kahoko blinked, looking at him oddly, before doing so. Ryotaro smiled.

"Just listen, okay? I'm going to play for you. If you still want to practice when I'm done, you can, alright?"

He began to play; one of his mother's favorites, a soft, soothing tune. His fingers glided over the notes, gentle, and he felt Kahoko relax beside him.

"What's this?" she asked, after a long moment.

"It's called _Angel Eyes_," Ryotaro told her, fingers playing softly. Kahoko hummed.

"I like it," she said simply, laying down to lean against his thigh, her eyes peacefully closed. "Keep playing, Tsuchiura-kun."

Fighting the urge to blush, Ryotaro's fingers danced over the keys, soft, gentle as he glanced down at the sleeping girl on his lap. A feeling rose in his throat, an overwhelming urge to hold her and keep her safe, and he swallowed hard.

"What a trade," he murmured quietly, still playing, and Kahoko shifted slightly in her sleep, a small smile playing over her face.


	21. Umbrella

**Umbrella**

Two violinists stood at the doorway of the school looking out at the rain. One wore an expression of utter despair, while the other remained steadfastly emotionless, watching as the sky drenched everything in sight.

"It's _pouring_," Kahoko said, staring at it numbly.

"It's only water," Len said, matter-of-fact. Kahoko turned to give him a look, and Len sighed, restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"It's my fault I kept you practicing for the duet so late," he said, opening an umbrella. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

He stepped out from under the awning, turning back when he didn't hear her move. He gave her a questioning glance, and Kahoko blushed.

"You... want me to share your umbrella?"

Len raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to drown in this downpour?"

Her face flamed. "No– it's just– well– sharing an umbrella is– well–"

"A thing that only couples do," Len finished for her, his tone flat. Kahoko blushed, nodding.

Len didn't answer. He looked at her for a long moment, watching as she looked at the ground, wringing her hands slightly, taking in her embarrassment and the flush on her face.

"Kahoko."

Her eyes flew up at her name, surprised. He swallowed and held his umbrella out, inviting her once more.

"...Let me walk you home?"

He tried to say it dispassionately, like he didn't really care, but when her eyes lit up and she nodded quickly, blushing again as she joined him under the umbrella, he couldn't help the small smile that slipped out and played about his lips.


	22. Velvet

**WARNING:** Once more, this drabble, while not qualifying for an **M** rating, is nevertheless **not** for kids. Please mind the **T** rating of this story before reading.

**Velvet**

Her lips are velvet against his; hot, dark, and sensual, and he seizes them, claiming them as his own. Her body presses against his, a hand tangling in his hair, and he pulls her flush against him, panting against her mouth. His eyes are dark desire, and he watches as she tries to catch her breath.

"I still hate you," she pants against his lips. "You're still a manipulative, cruel, hateful person."

"There's a thin line between love and hate," he murmurs. Her eyes flash. She opens her mouth to argue, but he's on her again in an instant, ravaging her mouth as she moans. He flips them, pressing her into the wall, lifting a leg over his hip as he grinds into her and groans.

He wakes up a moment later, sweat slicking his sheets. He pants, aggravated, exasperated in his bed, left only with a vague feeling of velvet on his lips.


	23. Wish

**Wish**

"Kaho-chan! Let's go!"

"Hihara-senpai!! I can't run that fast!"

"Kaho-chan!" Darting back, Kazuki grabbed her hand, dashing off again.

Kahoko laughed, running along. "Hihara-senpaiiii-"

Kazuki grinned. Asking Kahoko to the festival was one of the best ideas he'd had in a while. She'd shown up looking amazing in her summery yukata (a fact that Kazuki _kept_ noticing repeatedly throughout the night), and they'd had fun attempting to catch fish, munching on takoyaki, and trying to win stuffed animals. It was an amazing night, one of the best, the greatest date _ever-_

"Hihara-senpai! Slow down!"

Laughing, Kazuki slowed down obligingly, still holding her hand as they cam to a rest at a tree.

"A wishing tree!" Kahoko looked up, excited. She turned to Kazuki, blushing. "Ne, can I write one?"

He grinned. "Of course! I wouldn't bring you here just to look!"

Moving to the tags, Kazuki handed one to Kahoko before writing down his own wish. He watched as Kahoko nibbled on her lip adorably, before hurriedly writing something down.

He helped her tie hers to a branch, after she made him promise not to read it, before tying on his own. Kahoko smiled at him and thanked him, making his heart skip a beat, before she tugged him over to the field to watch the fireworks, cuddling up beside him, making him flush.

He squeezed her hand as they watched the colored sparks explode in the sky, and Kahoko turned to him, her eyes soft.

"Thanks for today," she said. "I loved it. I've had such fun with you, and it's been a great break from all the stress of everything..." She trailed off, biting her lip and flushing. "I wished that we could do a duet in the concours," she admitted. "I'd like to play with you again. What'd you wish for?"

Kazuki smiled.

"I wished tonight would never end."


	24. Xylem

**Xylem**

"Xylem and phloem?"

"Aaah, they're- hang on, I know-" Kahoko screwed up her face, thinking hard. Ryotaro's lips twitched as he watched her, amused.

"Ha! The plant's transport tissue, right?"

"Very good," Ryotaro said, offering her a smile. "See? You're getting better at this."

Kahoko groaned. "Don't tease me. You know I'm hopeless at science."

He laughed, sitting down on the couch across from her. "You're not. You work hard. You just have to work a little harder than others. It's not a _completely _lost cause."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Some tutor you are," she said, making a face. "Coming over and then telling me I'm a lost cause. Mou, how am I ever going to pass this test?" She despaired for a moment, wringing her hands, before relaxing back against the sofa with a sigh.

"It's not that bad," Ryotaro said, shrugging. "It's mostly multiple choice. It'll be easier than the reviewing we've been doing. I'm sure you'll do fine." He paused, hesitating. "Come here. I'll give you a massage."

Kahoko's eyes widened, flushing slightly, before shifting on the sofa, planting herself between his thighs. Ryotaro swallowed hard, steadying himself, before putting his hands on her shoulders, kneading his thumbs into her back.

"It's just so hard to _care_," Kahoko said, but her voice was more relaxed already. "I mean, who _cares_ about how a plant works? How is remembering any of this going to help me at all in real life?"

Ryotaro laughed quietly. "There's a lot of things like that we have to learn," he reminded her, working out a knot. "It's part of school."

"I should transfer to the music school," Kahoko groaned. "I bet _they_ don't have to learn useless things about plants and fish and frogs."

Ryotaro smiled. "It's not that bad," he said. "Perhaps all you need is the proper motivation."

"Like what?" Kahoko said, looking back at him with one eye.

Ryotaro shrugged. "I don't know. Treat yourself to something you like after you pass the test."

"That doesn't give me incentive to study, though," Kahoko pointed out. "You should give me a piece of candy after each one I get right."

"I don't have any candy! Why do I have to give you things?"

"You're my tutor! You're supposed to be encouraging me to study!"

Ryotaro laughed and Kahoko giggled, and they settled back into an amicable silence as Ryotaro kneaded her shoulders and rubbed her back, trying to help her stress.

"Mmm..."

Ryotaro froze for a moment at the low moan Kahoko let out, pausing to steady himself before carefully resuming his massage.

"You're providing reverse motivation," Kahoko murmured, her voice utterly relaxed, her eyes closed. "If I keep doing poorly in science, you'll keep coming over to help me and touch me like this."

Ryotaro swallowed with some difficulty, taking deep breaths and trying to remind himself that she was only talking about the massage. It was hard, though, when her voice low and sensual like that and she kept making those little moans...

"I'll tell you what." He cleared his throat. "If you get at least an 70 on the test, I'll come over and give you a full-body massage as a reward. Okay?"

"A full-body massage? That's the one where you're naked, ne?"

Ryotaro cursed himself for his foolhardiness. "Well, traditionally, but you don't have to be, or you could wear a towel or a yukata- I just thought it'd help to relax you after the big test..."

Kahoko turned to look at him slowly, and Ryotaro swallowed hard.

"I didn't say I had a problem with it," she commented, tilting her head, her eyes locking with his. "I was just commenting."

Ryotaro could scarcely breathe. "Okay."

Kahoko turned back around, humming as Ryotaro resumed massaging her, firm hands kneading at her back.

"If I get over a 70, I get a massage from you," Kahoko said, eyes closed. "If you get over a 90, though, we'll do it without the towel."

Ryotaro felt his mouth dry up as his mind began racing through definitions of all the plants terms he knew, trying to evaluate how much studying he would have to do to make sure he got a 90. Kahoko laughed, her back moving underneath his hands.

"Better start studying, ne?" she teased, her eyes sparkling as she looked back at him. "Don't want to mix up xylem and phloem and lose."

He was tempted to kiss her for baiting him, but he held himself back and gave her a dismissive look.

"I don't lose."


	25. Yawn

**Yawn**

Len yawned for the fourth time in as many minutes, hiding it behind his hand. He glanced around; the others were nodding off as well. Shiimizu's late night practicing and critiquing session had been a nice idea, but it simply wasn't going to work, especially if Shoko kept playing lullabies when it was her turn.

Someone touched his shoulder and he turned, only to see Kahoko resting her head. His breath caught sharply, his eyes widening as he bit his lip.

"Ne, Tsukimori-kun," she said quietly, her eyes closed. "Wake me up when it's my turn?"

He nodded, hardly daring to breathe, and Kahoko smiled sleepily before drifting off.


	26. Zone

**A/N:** Last drabble! I eventually finished, even if it took forever because I lost my prompts list and didn't want to cheat. Add me on author alert - there will be more La Corda fics soon!

**Zone**

Azuma plays, fingers fluttering over high notes, light and transparent, dashing downward into low tones, rich and full. His flute becomes an extension of himself, part of him, a pure way to express whatever he hides inside.

The song comes to an end, the final note wavering in the air, and Azuma slowly opens his eyes to see Kahoko watching him, stunned.

His lips twitch. "You could have said something, you know. How long have you been standing there?"

Kahoko flushes. "I haven't been waiting long," she says quickly. "Besides, I didn't want to disturb you- you were so in the zone-"

Azuma laughs, pulling her to him and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"In the zone?" he teases. "I'm not going into any zone if you're not with me, love."

Kahoko blushes brilliantly and looks away, her face flaming, and Azuma laughs before pulling her up to give her a proper kiss hello.


End file.
